1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to tents, and more particularly to a tent having a latch means for releasably latching the tent in its erect position.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
One of the most enjoyable and relatively inexpensive recreational pursuits indulged in by families is camping or going to the beach. In addition to family camping, children generally love to indulge in organizational camp outings arranged, for example, by scout groups. When not indulging in the real thing, small children love to "act out" camping within the home. A consumer need exists, particularly for small tents, that can be erected quickly, and when the play or serious camping is over, conveniently collapsed for storage. Such tents are also useful to protect infants from the sun, insects and the like whit at the beach. Although the present invention finds particular applicability to small tents and cabanas, it is feasible that the invention could be incorporated in tents for adults.